yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Plutia (Fan-Fic)
or known as in her HDD form, is an original character appeared in Hyperdimension Neptune Series. She is the goddess of the Ultra Dimension's Planeptune. She is introduced as Noire's close friend. In her human form she is relaxed, ditzy, and hard to have a casual conversation with. However in her goddess form her personality drastically changes. Neptune calls her "Plutie" as a nickname. She is very laid back and it is impossible to tell what she is thinking at any given time. Her hobbies include making stuffed dolls and taking naps. She does her job as CPU only when she feels like it, which is never. She rarely gets angry, but when she does, it usually causes trouble. Plutia represents the Sega Mega Drive, although her name was inspired by Sega's practice of naming consoles after planets. In her goddess form however, she becomes a complete sadist and enjoys harming her foes. Whoever comes across Iris Heart will suffer from trauma for a while. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, she acts as the secondary main character, allowing Neptune to stay in the the Ultradimension Planeptune Basilicom with her when she first arrives in the other Gamindustri and helping her find her way back home. In the fan-fic series, she is a supporting character. She is set to appear in Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim and existed in two dimensions; Crystal Dimension and Diamond Dimension. She remained most of her characteristics and abilities as a goddess. Appearance Plutia's appearance looks as if she is dressed in pajamas more so than regular clothes. She has long, light purple hair in a braid to the back and light pink frill ribbon tied to it. Her eyes are magenta in color and she wears a white choker. Her dress is teal with a mix of pink, white, and light orange with thigh high socks and bear slippers to match. Personality Plutia is very calm, almost to the point of always seeming tired. She is kind and somewhat of a ditz but with minor sadistic tendencies. However, she tends to leave her duties as goddess ignored and spends most of her time either sleeping, making dolls, or playing around with other kids. Plutia can makes friends very easily due to her relaxed and caring nature, and often gives nicknames to others. Abilities & Powers Plutia has the power of a goddess despite her young looks. When she transformed as Iris Heart, her appearance and personality will changed drasically. Iris Heart's appearance in this form is akin to a dominatrix. Her hair becomes iris blue while her eyes turn into a slightly darker shade of magenta. She wears a black, one piece bodysuit with high heels and traces of magenta on the legs, torso, and arms which is also accompanied by a set of matching earrings and a choker. Iris Heart is the goddess form of Plutia. Not only does her voice change (in the sense of her no longer speaking so slowly), but her personality does too. Iris Heart, simply put, is a sadistic dominatrix which earned her the name “Sadie” from few friends of hers. Anyone that sees her in this form is aware of the trauma she can cause to both allies and enemies, and tries to make her as happy as possible so she does not transform. While she still cares for her allies, her sadistic nature reflects this in a completely different manner. Etymology While her main goddess form design is based off the Sega Mega Drive, Plutia's name is based on a console prototype which has never been released from Sega called the Sega Pluto, an unreleased video game console developed by Sega during the 1990s. Only two prototypes were ever produced (Pluto 01 and Pluto 02, respectively), both presumably from around the 1997-1999 period. This is also the time period where Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, the game she makes her first appearance, takes place in at the beginning in the Ultra Dimension. Iris Heart is named after the color term iris, which usually refers to shades ranging from blue-violet to violet, that is reflected in her hair color. Trivia *Like Juné in Demon Lord Form, Plutia's personality and appearance undergo a dramatic change in goddess form in comparison to their human forms. *Plutia's usage of dolls animated by magic as a form of an attack is a reference to Lulu from Final Fantasy X. *Plutia's attacks between forms are entirely different from each other. *Despite not being something she can do while in battle, Plutia/Iris Heart appears to have some form of mind control. *Plutia is the first character came from the new Diamond Dimension to other dimensions before the stories are yet to decide. Category:Character Overviews Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series